Noble Phantasm
Overview Noble Phantasm is a well renowned-guild within World of Magic. Created by NobleSymphony, the guild consists of some of the best wizards in Magius, personally recruited by the leader and the vote of current members. History "Your tears only increase my damage!" - Noble Noble Phantasm was created mid 2016 by NobleSymphony within vetexgames' earlier RPG, Arcane Adventures. It consisted mainly of skilled fighters and magic users that were regarded as some of the, if not best PvPers (Player versus Player) in the game. The guild has continued to be active throughout the years, surviving throughout the multiple hiatus until finally being reincarnated as a Guild in World of Magic. Lore Lore Lore = The legends of the infamous Noble Phantasm guild can be dated back to historical records as far back as when writing was first invented, and most told of a similar tale. In every recorded manuscript, paper, or leather bound tome, the story of a illustrious and shining blade that held tremendous power. Of this power birthed a being, an incarnation of the energy held within the Noble sword, a man that most would write down as Noble. With each incarnation, great things followed-- one splinter going forth and saving countless isles from raiders, whilst another taught farming to primitive human tribes. The Noble Sword has always brought forth a new incarnation, all images embodying justice, valor, and freedom. The most famous recording of the Noble was the incarnation that would start the guild that would eventually become Noble Phantasm. The first of the incarnations before him, The 10th Noble picked up the Noble Sword itself and went to find like-minded individuals that would form what he prophesied as the most exclusive and prestigious Clan of Pre-Durza Magius. This filled the Noble Sword with a new energy that would be bestowed to all future incarnations, the determination to continue and become the best and greatest guild that would ever walk, run, set sail, and fight on Magius. Legends tell that the Noble Phantasm shattered during the Cursebeard War, while others say that every single member, as well as the Noble Sword itself, was instantly wiped out during the battle between Durza and the Peacekeeper. This was what many historians written down, until 2000 years later when a group of architects that were building Wray Fort discovered a rusted but intact blade embedded in a cave system below, faintly glowing with energy. Written reports are hazy after this discovery, but many witnesses claim that a bright flash illuminated the cave, and out stepped a man dressed in noble attire, grabbing the sword, and disappearing. Descendants of members of the old Noble Phantasm claim to have felt a stir within them, and many picked up their bags to travel, abandoning their way of life, to see if it was true. And it was. 2000 years after the seemingly destructive end of the guild, it has arisen once more with the same fiery determination as it had from its first formation. |-|Present-day Present-day = The Noble Phantasm is now soon to be one of the most prominent guilds that are arising in Magius. The descendants of old members were gifted with their ancestors' memories of before, instilling great faith and pride within the guild, rekindling those who thought of the legends as nothing but wives tales. The banners of gold waver in the air, and the shine of the Noble Sword illuminates those who wish to be bathed within its light. Trivia * Noble Phantasm is one of the few guilds that has survived plenty of hiatus and made it to WoM. * Many old members still remain as members to this day. * Fierytide and his descendants are still inflicted with the curse of being catgirls. * Many Noble Phantasm Members held Officially sanctioned PvP titles, such as PvP Elite, Duelist, Warlords, and Champions. Approximately 30% of the Noble Member count had at least one title. * The leader named himself after the guild, not the other way around. * Noble Phantasm is the oldest living guild in the game. * Many regard it as the most exclusive and prestigious guild. Category:Browse